This invention relates to storage devices that use removable cartridges.
In computer systems, data is often stored in removable cartridge-based media. These cartridges usually include a plastic case that protects the magnetic or optical medium contained therein. For large amounts of data, cartridge loaders that can handle multiple cartridges have been developed. These loaders typically hold several cartridges and automatically select a cartridge to be read by a single drive. Various mechanical designs have been proposed. Some mechanisms move the drive and others shuttle the cartridges from the cartridge storage area to the drive and back.